guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mind Freeze
This can be capped in The Undercity in Cantha from Baubao Wavewrath, too.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 128.54.243.248 (talk • ) 11:52, 30 April 2006 (CDT). ~Fixed a minor little thing... Seperated Tyria and Cantha cap points. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jacxx (talk • ) 15:41, 14 July 2006 (CDT). If I am the target of Mind Freeze and I have more egergy, then do I slow my movement? And if so, how much energy do ice imps have?--Hyprodimus Prime 13:21, 30 November 2006 (CST) :That is one of the smartest qeustions i have heard in a while.anyone have an idea about the energy levels of Ice Imps?--Domon Kasho 07:12, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I'm pretty sure that if you have more energy than the person who is targeting you with the spell, it will only do the cold damage listed before the "If you have more energy..."Luigi 11:23, 16 January 2007 (CST) Does the movement speed reduction go on as a hex spell? 69.105.193.40 16:40, 1 April 2007 (CDT) 16:39, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes. This is a hex. --Fyren 17:08, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Few tests and the ice imps outside ice caves of sorrow have between 85 and 88 energy (Normal mode, level 22) Related Skills Iron Mist, maybe? One of the other (only?) skills that causes movement reduction of 90%. It's same profession, and a hex also. Entropy 18:36, 16 January 2007 (CST) Ok i can understand why Mind Burn and Mind Shock are on the related skills list, since they work ina similar way. but why is Mind Blast there. it doesnt act in any way the same???? User:Tomez28 22:00 06 February 2010 :All the Mind skills, including Blast, are of the form, "Deal damage. If you have more energy than target foe, do ." The reliance on energy differential for additional effect is what makes them related. —Dr Ishmael 06:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol This is what you get when you drink your milkshake too fast! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 13:51, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :roflol--Want2be 10:49, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::It's only your ability to breathe for the cold that goes down 90% though :D Leeroythefeared 17:51, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Try white water kayaking in sub zero rivers and having to roll a few times. Ouch. TleilaxuMaster 16:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) If used with Muddy Terrain Does that mean you temporarily lose the ability to walk? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :It's probably multiplicative. -- 15:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, stacking says it can only stack up to -50%. So, it'll just slow you by 90%. -- 15:50, 16 March 2008 (UTC) AFTER ALL 90% SLOW is almost a stop! Anet should change this to an Elite Version Deep Freeze With Icy Shackle elite and all other slow hex spells avilable, Water Elementlist have enough slow hex. This is way too conditional with energy risk! Not worth the elite slot, and I don't see Water Ele using it. I really hope Anet can make this an elite version Deep Freeze, such as cause cold damage in target foe's area, reduce their movement by 66%, but if you have more energy then affected Foe whom has less then 50% health, they move 90% slower instead. Anet did a wonderful buff on Smiter's Ray of Judgment, hopefully this will get a buff too :)! Nikaido25 22:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Nikaido25